


Framing His Face

by Liadt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Melkor is unchained. There goes Middle Earth again.





	Framing His Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tolkien100 challenge: Time After Time.

Once again, Melkor prostrated himself at the feet of Manwë. This time he was pardoned. The hands which hauled him up into a kneeling position were no less gentle than before. Melkor didn't care. Finally, the hated chain was being unwound. A great weight was lifted mentally from him too. He still had to be careful – he wasn't quite free yet. He was prepared to wait. It wouldn't take three ages to convince the Valar he was permanently humbled. He made a smile of gratitude and wept, not because he was restored in the eyes of the Valar, but because he hated them.


End file.
